


Captions

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs to be careful when dedicating songs to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so excited and pleased to finally post my first HQ one-shot! I do hope to write more in the future~! Please enjoy!

PDA was always a must for Oikawa in his relationships.

Whether it meant linking fingers with you when you were out on a date, kissing you in greeting or parting, or even proudly stating out loud how he would dedicate a serve to you, nothing made him happier than telling the world that you both were a couple. After all, with how his last relationship ended, he wanted to simply make it clear how much he loved and valued you--a passion so far from yet as intense as the one he held for volleyball. That you understood and didn't mind this made him appreciate you even more.

It wasn't limited to physical touches, of course. Social media was his favorite way of fueling his vanity and his love for you.

Besides pictures taken during away games--cities, sneakily taken photos of Iwazumi in hilarious candids--or selfies, he enjoyed posting pictures he snapped of you, or the two of you together. He was notorious--and poked fun at by his teammates and other volleyball teams--for his insistence on captioning these photos with cliche quotes, or even song lyrics.

At this time, there was no song that quite captured his feelings for you better than The Weeknd's "Can't Feel My Face". Humming the song to himself, he grinned while staring at the picture he took with you before he left for practice. His smile was wide and ever charming all while he wrapped an arm around you, the look on your face enthralled and affectionate.

With a love-stricken sigh, he typed out the chorus to the song before posting it to his page.

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it._

Oikawa was a bit late to practice today. He couldn't resist from kissing you repeatedly as he said his goodbye, not to mention debating whether a filter was needed for your couple picture--no filter would be his choice, as your beauty deserved to be shown in its natural state.

Though, as soon as he stepped inside, he yelped and nearly dropped his phone as a volleyball was sent zooming towards his head. With a pitiful wail, he held his head and rubbed the sore spot, all while pouting at the only person who could do such a thing.

"Ahh, Iwa-chan, what was that for?"

With a snort, Iwazumi only readied another strike, "You're late again. I thought you settling down would improve your behavior, but you're still as foolish as ever." Spinning the ball between his hands, he remarked, "And by the way, Trashykawa."

"What?" Oikawa huffed back, hands on his waist while assuming an assertive stance.

Iwazumi served the ball all while barking out, "That song is about cocaine, you moron!"

**"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"**

After many attempts at fleeing the wrath of Iwazumi, Oikawa sat on the gym floor, lips pursed in a pout as he searched for the meaning to the song.

Everyone nearly jumped as soon as he rose up with a triumphant noise, pointing at Iwazumi as his eyes gleamed, "Well, for once, you were right, Iwa-chan!"

Iwazumi's eye twitched, "What was that?"

"Indeed, the song is about drugs, however that only means that..." His hands pressed over his heart as he let out a dreamy sigh while uttering your name. "My beloved is a drug that I cannot live without! I am far too addicted, and should my fix ever be taken away, I shall perish!"

"Perish, huh? In that case..."

Needless to say, practice was livelier--if not as productive.


End file.
